


Acting: An Occupational Hazard

by A_simple_lee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: J2M, Other, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Tickle fic, Tickling, Ticklish!Jensen, Ticklish!Misha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:18:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_simple_lee/pseuds/A_simple_lee
Summary: An SPN cast-fic with J2M (Jensen, Jared and Misha). Jensen’s trying to say the line in the infamous Edward Scissorhands scene, but Jared and Misha won’t stop teasing him about it. Includes Ticklish!Jensen and Ticklish!Misha





	Acting: An Occupational Hazard

“What, did he get in a- gah, J!”

“Wha-ugh, stop looking at me like that!”

“D-Did he get in a t-tickle fight with- dammit!”

It had been a long day on set to say the least. Jensen reckoned they must’ve already done over 500 takes, and all because the two idiots known as Misha and Jared refused to let him finish his line.

“H-How can you expect me to say it with you grinning like that?!” Exasperated, the actor ran a hand down his face, a quiet laugh escaping at the ridiculousness of the circumstances. It was just one dang word, and he’d spent all this time struggling to say it.

“Whassa matter, can’t say tickle? Why can’t you say tickle? I mean, I can say tickle perfectly fine, it’s not like someone’s gonna actually tickle me if I say tickle-“

“Shut up, Jared! You are SO not helping!” Jensen felt his face flushing at the repeated use of the word, and gazed at the ceiling in vexation. The camera crew were becoming increasingly amused with the situation – even a couple of extras were beginning to giggle amongst themselves.

“What, does it bother you if we say tickle?” Misha’s voice from behind almost had Jensen jumping out of his own skin.

“Dammit, Mish! Yes, it does! Now lemme get this f*ckin line out!” He couldn’t help but grin as he scolded his friend.

“Alright, Jared and I will leave you to say tickle – I apologise on his behalf, I mean we had no idea that saying tickle bothered you.”

A groan slipped from Jensen’s lips.

“You two are the worst teases I’ve ever met.”

“Us? Teasing? Never.”

“Yeah, I agree with Misha – I mean, saying tickle isn’t exactly teasing. If we really wanted to tease you, we’d be saying tickle a lot more, probably be calling you ticklish – which you are - , and wriggling our fingers whilst saying tickle.” Jared held up clawed fingers and demonstrated as he finished the sentence, causing his flustered co-star to glance away and giggle slightly.

“Both of you- stop. I gotta get this done.”

“Alright, alright, Ticklish. We’ll leave you to saying tickle for as long as it takes for you to say tickle without blushing at the word tickle.”

“Mish, just go already!”

“Ok, I’m going.” With a brief finger-wriggle in Jensen’s direction, the brunette strode happily away from the cameras to a chair at the edge of the set.

“And…action!”

This was it – mess it up again, and face another bout of teasing from the despicable humans that Jensen called colleagues, or nail it and pretend the fiasco never happened. Dean’s actor glanced at the phone screen, before straightening his jacket and taking a deep breath.

Focus.

“What, did he get in a tickle fight with Edward- Mish, Please.” His eyes landed upon the ten dancing fingers at one end of the room.

“Cut!”

Jensen was about to storm over to his so-called friend when he noticed the glint in Jared’s eyes.

“You did it again,” He grinned, raising his hands and tickling thin air. Jensen gulped.

“Stop that!”

“What, would you rather I did this?” With that, the taller co-star made a grab for Jensen’s midriff, immediately wrapping one arm around his waist to hold him whilst the other hand started pinching rapidly up and down his exposed side.

“Shihihi*t! Jahahahay!”

By now a few onlookers had started laughing, smiling fondly at the pair of playful actors. Misha was bounding over to help Jared within seconds.

“Alright, since you’re incapable of saying tickle, we’ll show you how to say it,” He chuckled, reaching the duo and immediately grabbing at his co-star’s torso, fingers tasering the gaps between his ribs.

“MIHIHISH! Nohoho! Ihihi dohohon’t neheed you toho shohow mehe! ACK! Not thehere!” Experienced fingers immediately focused on the sensitive spot on Jensen’s upper ribs.

“Look, saying tickle is easy. You just gotta stop associating the word with the action – I know you’re ticklish, which makes it hard to say tickle, but Mish and I are ticklish, and we say tickle just fine. So why can’t you say tickle?”

“Behecahause yohou’re tehehasihing mehe!”

“S-shush - now, now what we’d like you to do is say tickle five times, and we’ll stop tickling you, because quite frankly I think you’re too ticklish to last being tickled for too long.” Misha had an absolutely evil grin as his fingers moved down to pinch at his friend’s tummy, earning a string of high-pitched giggles in response.

“Nahaha! Juhuhust stohohop!”

“Like Mish said, you gotta say tickle 5 times: look, just repeat after me: tickle tickle tickle tickle tickle. Easy, see? You just gotta let it flow out before you can think about it – tickle tickle tickle tickle tickle. Now you try, Ticklish.”

“Ahahahaha! Jahahahahay! Nohohohot hehehelpihihing!”

“Come on, Jensen, I know you can say tickle five times, I mean I can say tickle tickle tickle tickle tickle, all you gotta do is just say tickle tickle tickle tickle tickle.”

At this point a couple of crew members were on the floor from laughing so hard, and a dark blush had formed on Jensen’s smiling cheeks. This was so unfair.

“Fihihihine, you fuhuhuh*ckehers! T-Tihihickle tihihickle –ahaha, no!” Suddenly Jared shifted so he was holding the older co-star using his elbows, leaving both of his hands free. This resulted in a fourth hand spidering over his underarm – a squeak escaped Jensen, and he tried to twist away, but to no avail. He slowly sank to the floor, his ‘lers following him down and not pausing in the slightest.

“Ahaha,GUHUYS!”

“You’re supposed to shoot the scene while standing, dummy.” Jared tutted, not ceasing the ticklish onslaught.

“Yeheah, did they not tell you how to stand in acting school?” Misha giggled slightly, a finger poking random patterns over his coworker’s tummy.

“STAHAHAP!”

“Only if you say tickle five times, remember? Like, tickle tickle tickle tickle tickle – wait, did I say tickle five times? I’ll have to count the tickles-“ Jared paused for a second, repositioning his hand so it was hovering in a claw formation over his friend’s ribcage. “-Let’s see, one tickle-“ He brought his fingers down, vibrating the tickle claw rapidly in the spaces between ribs. The actor proceeded to count each word, his hand coming back down each time a number was uttered.

“Two tickles,”

“JAHAHAY! NOHO!”

“Three tickles~”

“STAHAHA!”

“Four tickles,”

“PLEHEHEASE!”

“Wait, how many tickles was I on? You were laughing too loud for me to think, Jensen. If you could just tone down the ticklishness while I count these tickles, that’d be great. Thanks. Right…”

“NONONO JAY PLEASE-“

“One tickle,”

“NOHOHOHOHO!”

“Two tickles,”

“OHOHO GAHAHD STAHAHAP!”

“Three tickles, four tickles, and…five tickles. There, so I did count the tickles right. Are you sure you can’t say tickle tickle tickle tickle tickle?”

“NOHO, Ihihi’ll sahahay ihit!”

“G-goho on thehen!” Misha could barely get a word around his laughter.

“T-tihihickle tihickle tihickle tihickle tihickle! THEHERE!” The syllables were barely intelligible as the five repeated words streamed from his mouth – immediately both co-stars left Jensen on the floor to recover, laughing hysterically to themselves and high-fiving each other. A blush still tainted Jensen’s features as he stood shakily, pointing an accusatory finger towards his attackers.

“Y-youhou – you’d better run when we’ve finished this shot, because you’re gonna be so, so dead.”

This only earned him a poke to the side, however, and he flinched away with a scowl, glaring at Misha with fake annoyance as his friend spoke.

“Oh no, don’t tickle me!” Castiel’s actor joked, pretending to hold his hands up in defence: however, seconds later, he took off towards his trailer at a brisk pace, not bothering to pick up his water bottle or his jacket on the way out. Jared snorted.

“Right, let’s finish this shot and then we’re done.”

——————————————————————————

“What, did he get in a tickle fight with Edward Scissorhands?”

“And cut! Well done everyone, head back to your trailers, and we’ll meet here again tomorrow.”

————————————————–

“Hey, guys.” Jensen stepped into Jared’s trailer to see his two friends sprawled on the couch together, watching the television intently. They grinned at him – the actor had to suppress a mischievous smirk.

“Hey, Ticklish.” Misha grinned at his own reply.

“Alright, I was gonna wait, but that’s it – you’re f*ckin’ dead.” Jensen immediately sprung into motion, leaping towards the couch with purpose.

“No no NO! Sh*t! Jared, what the f*ck, you’re supposed to help me!”

The taller man grinned, pulling Misha’s wrists above his head. Jensen reached the couch and wasted no time in scribbling his fingers over one of Misha’s thighs.

“Jensen no NO! AHAHAHA!”

“Alright, listen up, Ticklish. You’re gonna say tickle TEN times, got it? Jared will demonstrate.”

“Like me, ok? Tickle tickle tickle tickle tickle tickle tickle tickle tickle tickle!”

“NAHAHA!”

Oh boy, was revenge sweet.


End file.
